callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
CZ75
The CZ75 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has currently been seen in the Create-A-Class 2.0, costing . It has Full-Auto Mode as an attachment in Single Player and in Multiplayer. It is also the first time the player can make their pistol fully automatic in the Call of Duty series. It is "Classified," meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols. In Multiplayer, standard magazine capacity is 12 rounds, and is increased to 18 with the Extended Mags attachment. The weapon had gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has idle sway without the Full Auto attachment. With the perk Second Chance and the Full Auto attachment for the CZ75, the player will instead use the default last stand pistol, the M1911. When equipped with Full-Auto, it is advised to fire as if it was still semi auto. This will keep the recoil down, and every round will hit the target. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mags *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full-Auto Zombies It is possible to achieve it in the mystery box, with the dual wield attachment, and possibly without. With dual wield, it can be fairly effective, despite its low damage. Due to its high reserve ammunition, then if one pistol is fired at a time, so the other reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained indefinitely. If it is upgraded with the dual wield attachment, they become Calamity and Jane (for the left and right pistols respectively). They receive the full auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more maximum ammo. While they are very powerful and fire fast, accuracy is still a major issue that prevents medium range usage. Gallery CZ75.jpg|The CZ75 CZ75 Upgraded Iron Sights.jpg|Aiming down the Upgraded Iron Sights CZ-75BlackOps.PNG|The CZ75 featured in the emblem editor. 5075319326_89efffbc82.jpg|Pickup sign for the CZ75 Full Auto in Single Player Pistol reload.jpg|Reloading the CZ75 with Full Auto attachment. Trivia *Although the CZ75 is "Classified," it requires the purchase of only the Python to unlock. *The CZ75's Upgraded Iron Sights was originally misaligned, as pictured here. *For an unknown reason, the suppressed CZ75 loses its suppressor when paired with the PSG1. *The name of the upgraded CZ75, "Calamity & Jane," is a reference to the Scout and Frontierswoman, Calamity Jane. *The Full-Auto CZ75 is technically a machine pistol with a slower rate of fire. *At Redemption and WMD, the player might find a CZ75 Full Auto Dual Wield". This is rather odd, as it should read CZ75 Multiple Attachments. *In Single Player, Dual Wielded CZ75s have a 20 round magazines. *CZ75 has unique empty reloading animation for pistol. When magazine is empty, player doesn't simply release the slide by pushing down the slide stop, but by pulling back the slide in a technique know as "the slingshot" or "the American" method of reloading. This method is taught to soldiers because simply depressing the slide stop can cause excessive wear on many types of pistols. References http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106&ch=1&sd=0?ep=106&ch=1&sd=0 ru:CZ75 Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons